


Something to Talk About

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot tempers in Imladris and the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge 'thank you' to casualis and charmion, for betaing and for the very interesting discussions (and their patience). It has been a fun ride and I learned a lot from you both. Any remaining mistakes are solely mine.
> 
> The Nazgûl mentioned is the Witch King of Angmar, whom Glorfindel had met before in the battle of Fornost (1975, Third Age).
> 
> The wolf song ( aka bandit song) is an expression we have for very old and tired pick-up lines that are strangely still effective.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Imladris, 3018 Third Age**

"Throw the One Ring into the Sea?! Valar! You have really outdone yourself this time. I am astonished by your intellectual prowess." Erestor could not hide the scorn in his voice, nor did he try.

Glorfindel's response came swiftly as they walked side by side, heading to the Last Homely House after the long and tiring council held to decide the fate of the One Ring. "Well dear Councillor, at least I am not the one wanting to give it to that half-crazed wild thing that hides in the woods."

"At least he is not stupid enough to throw himself into the Nazgûl's arms. This love affair between the both of you is quite amusing." Erestor tilted his nose up smugly.

"Ah! You worry about my intimate life!" Glorfindel could not suppress the triumphant note from his voice, but he hoped his opponent missed it. "It is none of your concern and you should spend more time thinking on your own. One of these days Elrond might become jealous of that fresh young thing of yours."

"Pray tell me, what is that supposed to mean?" Erestor voice had risen to levels Glorfindel had seldom heard despite their constant strife. Fortunately, they were on one of the lateral staircases, distanced from the main hall and from the other members of the Council, who had already left for their rooms.

Glorfindel decided it was worth his while to further provoke Erestor. "Not so smart now when it does not suit you. I mean that luscious thing you hide in the library. Afraid the rest of us will get our hands on him, are you?"

"Lindir is not - I am not -" Erestor's eyes were close to popping with rage as he stood abruptly in the middle of the staircase.

"Ooh, the mighty advisor is speechless." Glorfindel could not hide the amusement on his voice "Lindir - is that his name? - really must be something else..."

"Glorfindel I swear to you, you take that back or else..." Erestor left the phrase hanging full of threat.

"Or else what? Big, bad Erestor is going to beat me? Ooh, I'm so afraid."

Glorfindel's teasing was bringing Erestor's blood to a boil with fury. "I am warning you Glorfindel. You apologise to me right now or you will regret it."

"Ah! That will be the day. And just how do you supp-"

Erestor was too quick for Glorfindel. He clutched Glorfindel's shoulders and pulled him swiftly towards himself, violently hitting him on the nose with his forehead.

"Ai! I cannot believe you did that! You broke my nose, you beast! Oh, Elrond is going to love this." As he was holding his bleeding nose with both hands, Glorfindel's words could hardly be understood. He ran up the remaining steps and headed for Elrond's study stomping all the way.

Slowly, Erestor followed him, creating some distance. He himself could not believe he had done that. He was not a violent person, he had never been. It was Glorfindel's fault; he brought up the worst in him every time, with no effort. It was almost a pass-time for him.

After having made a small detour to his rooms to wash the blood from his forehead, he proceeded to Elrond's study. Elrond had nearly finished nursing Glorfindel's nose and listened to his ramblings on Erestor's bad temper, looking rather amused.

Erestor waited in prudent silence until Glorfindel was released from treatment and left the room looking contemptuously at him. Elrond sighed and asked, "What was that all about? You behaved like children over comments that were quite innocuous."

"They were not innocuous and do not look so amused." Pouting, Erestor walked over to Elrond's chair, making room for himself on its arm.

Elrond's tone was firm but kind as he spoke. "You will have to apologise, of course. This was in no way the behaviour expected from Imladris' principal advisor, especially in times like these."

"Well, you always told me to use my head..." Erestor tried to joke.

"Erestor..." Though he was still amused, a hint of reproach transpired from Elrond's voice.

"What! Do you at least know what he said to me? He accused me of touching Lindir - he is a child, for Ilúvatar's sake!"

"Ooh, dear Erestor, do not tell me Lindir is not eye catching." Laughter rang in Elrond's voice, and something else.

"Elrond, I think you want him to catch more than your eyes..." Erestor sounded less than amused.

"You are not jealous, are you?" Elrond asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course not, but he is still a child. You be careful with him." Erestor's tone left little doubt; all of Imladris knew he was very protective of his young helper, almost in a fatherly manner, though some filthy tongues speculated on something more.

"Erestor, you are the only one that considers him a child. He is a grown elf and has the loveliest backside of Imladris. That is, excepting yours dearest one." Elrond grinned mischievously and slipped a hand up Erestor's thigh.

"Oh, stop that!" Erestor cried, batting the hand away.

Elrond decided to return to the original subject, "Erestor, you know I really think you and Glorfindel should, once and for all, settle this thing that has been going on between the two of you forever. It is past amusing now and it is quite tiresome for the rest of us."

Erestor sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you mean Elrond? I certainly hope it is not that 'opposites attract' speech again? One would think you are trying to get rid of me, to push me into his arms."

"No, never," Elrond soothed, before continuing, "But there is definitely something between the two of you. You cannot be in the same room without sparks flying off. You broke his nose! You are one of the calmest persons I know and there you are, fuming over a joke and resorting to physical violence; acting like a child. Seriously Erestor, you must apologise to Glorfindel and you two must make your peace. Bed him if you will or settle for a hand shake, I do not care, but I cannot have my most trusted friends fighting like this all the time."

Erestor sighed again. "I agree, but you make me feel like a scolded child. He is so exasperating."

"Go to him," Elrond insisted, tenderly.

"Do you mean now?" Erestor could not have sounded less enthusiastic if he had tried to.

Elrond smiled and used his most persuasive tone, "Why not? Go, Erestor. I will see you later. I have to lunch with our guests now."

* * *

Erestor was less than willing to apologise but knew Elrond was right. Secretly hoping Glorfindel had gone somewhere else, he knocked softly on his door. He was not that fortunate. A nasal voice came from inside. "Come in."

Timidly, Erestor entered the room; he had not been there before. He walked slowly towards the bed where Glorfindel lay, and stood there trying to find the words his pride was cloaking. After a moment all that came out was, "Elrond thinks I should apologise."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, only to wince a second later. He made an effort to speak clearly. "Well, are you going to do so?"

"I am apologising." Erestor could not smother a trace of impatience in his voice.

A tiny and very smug smile danced on Glorfindel's lips as he answered, "No, you are simply telling me what Elrond thinks."

'There is was again, that arrogance,' Erestor thought. Glorfindel was speaking to him as he would to a child, a not-so-bright child at that. He felt his blood rushing to his head and burst, "Oh, you are impossible. All right! I apologise for having defended my honour and character. Are you happy now?"

Glorfindel squinted, not without pain, before replying "All right. I apologise too." He knew he sounded less than sincere, but so had Erestor.

"Apology accepted." Erestor paused and shifted his weight on his feet, looking uneasy. "I have a request, Glorfindel," he muttered.

"Which is?..." Glorfindel asked with a hint of impatience, as the pause seemed endless.

Erestor inhaled deeply and proceeded, "I want you to stay away from Lindir. He is still a child, despite his looks, and I do not want him to have his heart broken by you."

Glorfindel felt tempted to taunt Erestor, who was tense as a bow string, but any dubious remarks could have started another row. He settled for the plain truth instead. "I am not interested in Lindir, rest assured."

"No? Well, that is that then. I bid you good night." Erestor turner on his heel and walked swiftly, almost lightly, towards the door but was stopped by Glorfindel's voice.

"Erestor?"

"Yes?" Erestor turned around and took a couple of steps towards the bed.

"Do you really think that throwing the One Ring into the sea was such a bad idea?" Glorfindel's tone was neutral and his question seemed genuinely candid.

Erestor paused for a few seconds before answering, "Well, to be frank, I am not sure. Like my own suggestion, it would not really solve the problem, merely postpone it." Erestor's curiosity was piqued. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really. I have a bad feeling about this plan of Elrond's. What do you think about it?" Glorfindel was making an effort to not seem as worried as he felt.

Erestor walked the short distance separating him from the bed and sat near its foot. "I am not sure. It is very bold, that I will grant him, and if they succeed it might be the certain end of our greatest foe. Still, the odds..."

Glorfindel winced in pain as he removed from his nostrils the little pieces of cloth Elrond had used to stop the bleeding, before he continued more clearly. "The hobbits look so helpless. I cannot help thinking that one of us should go with them." He paused and then added carefully, probing Erestor, "I would go."

Erestor shook his head slowly as he spoke. "Elrond has not decided yet, but I fear the representative of our race will not come from Imladris."

Glorfindel sat up as if stung. "Who do you think it will be then? Surely not that child Thranduil sent us?" He was still using too many facial movements and winced again after raising both eyebrows in disbelief.

Erestor felt remorse mingled with the tiniest threads of amusement at Glorfindel's expression and but smiled sympathetically for he too suspected that and answered, "Oh, if I know Elrond, that is precisely what will happen."

They both remained silent, mulling over the possibilities. Erestor finally rose and spoke. "Glorfindel, before I leave, one last thing. Elrond asked me, and I want it too: let us stop this; let us not quarrel anymore. It is not good for Imladris and we both know it."

Glorfindel nodded in acquiescence. "Aye, I think you are right. Sometimes we can actually get along, as we do now. We could do this more often."

"Aye, that would be nice," Erestor seconded.

Glorfindel could not resist adding, "And it might put a stop to the talking."

"What do you mean? What 'talking'?" Erestor seemed truly puzzled.

"Well, you know, about the two of us... As lovers." Though his face hurt, Glorfindel could not help grinning smugly. Knowing something Erestor ignored and all the more of this nature was too much joy to suppress.

"WHAT! People are saying that?! I cannot believe it. As if it is not enough to put up with Elrond's teasing." Erestor was pacing frantically along the length of the bed with his fists clenched.

"Oh, you do not know the half of it." Glorfindel paused to enjoy the sight of Erestor fuming. "Do you remember that time, two months ago, when you came storming into the barracks because I had exceeded my budget for the trimester? I am still hearing jokes from my warriors about how fiery you are and I have received an impressive number of offers of help to deal with you. I bet that any of them would give an arm to have you on your hands and knees for half an hour." Glorfindel bit his lip. That last bit had slipped out.

"What?! And you let them speak to you thus?" Now Erestor was almost foaming at the mouth.

Glorfindel seemed more relaxed and amused than ever. "Well, it is a way of building camaraderie and it by no means impairs my leadership; quite the contrary; it creates a bond between us."

"At my expense!"

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor's obvious irritation, but decided it was time to try a new approach. "Is it so repulsive to imagine us having an affair? I am not so bad, you know. Actually, I am quite disputed. It would be an honour for you to -"

Erestor interrupted yelling, "Have you no shame Glorfindel? Are you offering yourself to the person who just broke your nose? And you call it an honour? How conceited! Being with you would dishonour us both."

"Calm down, please. I was joking." Glorfidel paused before continuing to expose his secret desire. "On the other hand, people are already talking, so why not give them something more to talk about? Or would Elrond stop you?"

"Leave Elrond out of this." Erestor's tone immediately grew calmer and colder at the mention of his lover.  
"Erestor, you have no sense of humour. Come here." Glorfindel reached out with his hand. Erestor sat on the bed, reluctantly but closer to him than before.

Glorfindel proceeded in his most persuasive tone while his hand crept up to Erestor's wrist. "We are free, consenting adults. Why not try this once? I do think people are on to something. Afterwards, we can go on our separate ways, if it is your wish. We will not stop being friends because we hardly can call ourselves friends now, and if it turns out to be pleasurable for the both of us, why not try something more, or some more nights, if it pleases you?"

"I will think about it." Glorfindel's proposition was as preposterous as it was interesting. Erestor could not imagine himself taking it, but something kept him from declining it outright. Perhaps that hand on his wrist and the tingling sensation that came with it.

Glorfindel insisted. "No, you must answer now. If I leave you to think about it, you will say no out of pride. I know you."

"No, Glorfindel. Later." Erestor's tone was soft, almost tender. Glorfindel rose from the pillows on an impulse and kissed him. It was a rather fierce kiss. Erestor was taken by surprise and yielded completely, allowing Glorfindel's tongue to explore freely. The kiss ended when Glorfindel whimpered as his nose brushed Erestor's. Despite the pain he would have continued, but Erestor rose from the bed.

"You have a broken nose. We will talk tomorrow." And with a speed as if a warg was on his tail, Erestor left.


	2. Chapter 2

Erestor had been in his rooms since dinner, waiting for Elrond to leave the Hall of Fire. He was staring into the darkness outside when he heard door opening and the sound of familiar steps, but did he not turn. Reflected on the window glass, slightly distorted by its imperfections and the dim light of the candles, he could see Elrond removing his robes and loosening his undershirt from the belt and then moving towards him to hold him from behind. As he nested his chin on Erestor's shoulder, he observed, " Erestor, my friend, you are so tense tonight."

Erestor leaned into to that comforting embrace with a sigh. "I have been talking to Glorfindel."

"Good. Did you two come to a consensus? Will you stop this foolishness?" Elrond immediately straightened and tried to look into Erestor's face, no longer contented with the dim reflection.

"Umm... One could say so." Erestor was being deliberately vague, but Elrond insisted.

"How is that? What happened now?" Familiar scenes of his must trusted friends' frequent and violent arguments crossed Elrond's mind and caused him to worry.

"Nothing, really." Erestor turned and kissed his lover.

"Well you seem so distracted and evasive that I am pretty sure it was something. Did you argue again?" Elrond felt he needed to get to the bottom of this but Erestor was being unusually evasive.

"No, not really." Erestor started nibbling on Elrond's neck, trying to distract him.

Elrond pushed him slightly and persisted, "What happened then?"

"Let us not talk about it," Erestor pleaded, escaping Elrond's piercing gaze and worrying himself with their clothing instead.

Elrond went along for he knew that sooner or later Erestor would tell him what had happened; he always did.

They walked slowly to the bed, stopping occasionally for a tender kiss. They had been doing this since Celebrían had left for Aman. It had nothing new in it but it felt cosy and warm and brought joy to their lives. Erestor had never been in love with Elrond, not really, but he felt desire and they had that vast, dense friendship tying them together. He knew it was the same for Elrond. He could not remember what their friendship had been like before curiosity and loneliness had mingled with the affection and trust that had always been there.

They knew by heart the old steps of their ritual; they even joked about it on occasion. Sometimes Elrond came up with some innovation, grinning impishly, and they tried it frantically until the novelty wore out. They returned then to their comfortable routine. This night was not different from any other in the past few centuries.

Now Elrond lay on his side with his head on Erestor's shoulder, resting before he went back to his own rooms. One of his legs was draped over his lover's and a lazy foot slowly massaged Erestor's calf. He felt appeased and sleepy, but this was the best occasion to persuade Erestor to talk and so he tried. " Erestor?"

"Umm?" Erestor had been so absent minded he had barely noted Elrond's call for attention.

Elrond resumed to his previous question. "What happened with Glorfindel? You know you can trust me, my friend."

Erestor shifted and turned his face away from Elrond. He really had no wish to tell his lover his suspicions had been correct. "It was strange. I do not want to talk about it."

Elrond could be very stubborn when there was need for it and now was one of such occasions. "You better do if you are going to make love to me as if we were not in the same room."

Erestor was shocked; Elrond had never made that kind of remark, but he was right - he had been a bit absent. He owed him at least an explanation. "It is that... well, he kind of..."

"Did he offer his 'services' to you?" Elrond offered, not without some amusement.

"Nicely put, Elrond!" Erestor chided.

"Well, that was a long time in coming. One of these days the two of you were going to tear each other's clothes off and do it in the main hall." Elrond was amused, but he also felt an insidious discomfort growing inside.

Erestor replied promptly, "Nothing happened."

"Yet." Elrond paused to nuzzle Erestor's hair, thinking his lover's response had been a little too quick and a little too vehement. He knew this day would come and here it was now, forcing them to choose. He inhaled deeply before continuing, " Erestor, we have been lovers for a long time. Maybe it is time I set you free."

"I knew it! You are tired of me and are looking for someone new. Who is it? That boy from Mirkwood?" Erestor did not know where his indignation had come. It was not reasonable or logic but there it was.

" Erestor!" Elrond, taken by surprise, chuckled. "I did not know this jealous side of yours. No, for your information Legolas already has his hands full." Mischievously, he added, "Who knows what else he has full at this time," as he knew that a little bit of gossip was the perfect bait for distracting Erestor and changing the subject for a lighter one.

Erestor's curiosity was stirred, "Yes? Who? How do you know?"

"Oh, that man from Gondor, Boromir," Elrond answered casually.

"And how do you know that?" Erestor turned his face to Elrond expectantly.

Elrond smirked. "Well, you know that Boromir was placed two rooms away from mine..."

"Yes, you have my attention," said Erestor.

"So, after lunch we all went to our rooms for a little respite, well, most of us anyway." Elrond chuckled again as Erestor elbowed him. "I had the balcony doors open and the man must had have his open too because soon I heard a distinct knock on his door. He bid the visitor to enter and seemed genuinely surprised to see Legolas."

" Legolas answered swiftly that he hoped he was not disturbing and asked the man to call him simply by his name, relinquishing formalities. Then Boromir offered him a seat, but Legolas declined. I heard their voices growing louder as they approached the balcony. Legolas engaged in the wolf song."

"No!" Erestor's eyes widened to Elrond's delight.

"Oh yes... It was mighty funny, I daresay." Elrond laughed. "He is still a little green, and it was mostly a succession of common places, but our little friend from Mirkwood is very self-assured, I will tell you."

"And then what?" Erestor asked. Elrond's little story was turning to be promising.

"I could not see because they never stepped on the balcony, but suddenly the man must have understood Legolas's intentions because he started excusing himself, saying he was very tired. Our young friend must have touched him then, for his voice raised two octaves. I wish you were there with me; it was highly entertaining. Legolas's favourite line apparently is 'Your eyes shine like the stars.' He must have said it at least three times." Elrond sniggered.

"Nothing juicy yet, really," Erestor could not resist pushing for more detail.

" Erestor, do not be hasty." Elrond chided laughing. "The pleasure is in the ride."

"And in the destiny too, I might add," Erestor retorted with a smile full of meaning as he felt a errant hand roaming through his chest, stopping indolently at one nipple.

Elrond proceeded with his teasing and with his story. "For a several minutes I did not hear any voices. I can only presume that Legolas was kissing the man because when they next spoke, both were out of breath. The man was actually gasping. You should have heard his indignant tone, 'I am not like that, Prince Legolas. Please stop this!'" Elrond imitated Boromir in a high pitched voice full of laughter and fake indignation and then he added, "Mind you he did not ask Legolas to leave."

Erestor laughed and snuggled closer to Elrond, who took the opportunity to nibble on his ear. Erestor wanted to hear the rest of the tale, though. "This is growing interesting. Do not stop now."

Elrond sighed and continued, "From now on, I swear to you that I was tempted several times to sneak onto the next balcony to get a glimpse of what was going on. Legolas's voice was all honeyed, offering his apologies and soothing the man, but he must have cornered him because I heard the distinct thump of a body against a wall. Legolas returned then to his wolf song, saying that he had lost control because the man was so handsome and so on and so forth." Elrond paused before he asked with a wicked grin, "Do you think he is that good looking, love?"

"No, but do not change the subject now." The note of urgency in Erestor's voice brought a smile to Elrond's lips. He slid a hand down and confirmed his suspicions.

"I heard some rustling of clothes, as if they were holding each other, or more likely, as if Legolas was rubbing against the man, who was gasping, the poor thing, still pleading for his honour. I heard a sudden thump which was caused by Legolas kneeling. I know this because during the next ten minutes his voice was not heard and the poor man panted, sighed, begged and finally hollered. From the sound of it, it must have been the best 'kiss' of his whole life, if not the first."

"And then what? Oh, you definitely cannot tell a story." Impatience and laughter mingled in Erestor's voice.

Elrond nibbled on Erestor's shoulder before responding to this accusation. "I can, it is not my fault if you are impatient." He then continued, "Then I heard the man slumping on the ground. Legolas was very tender with him and surprisingly patient for one so young. The man stuttered some inconsequential words but his hand must have found the right track for soon it was Legolas who sighed and whimpered. The man kept babbling, so it could only have been the hand that caused that. Unfortunate for Legolas, but alas, it is better than nothing." They both snickered and drew closer.

Elrond continued, " Legolas did not seem all that unhappy because after it was all done, he asked the man if he could see him again in private. The man hesitated, but must have agreed, because the last thing I heard before Legolas left was a small sigh followed by a loud kiss and a very happy 'I will be seeing you, then.'" Elrond kissed Erestor's cheek and then asked, still amused, "I wonder if Thranduil suspects his little boy has grown up?"

"And you listened to all this?" said Erestor, his tone full of mock indignation.

Elrond's answer came swiftly, "Yes, of course. I am always trying to learn something new to please my lover."

"Who you are trying to discard." Suddenly Erestor felt his joy dim and turned away from Elrond.

Elrond protested softly. "I am not. I love you dearly, old friend."

"'Old friend,' that says it all." A note of bitterness slipped through unwanted.

" Erestor, I do love you as a dear friend, who happens to be the finest elf in Imladris and warms my nights on a few occasions. Well, maybe more than a few," Elrond added with laughter in his voice. He continued on a graver tone, "I do think you should consider Glorfindel's offer seriously." He kissed Erestor's shoulder and started rising. "Sleep now."

"Oh no!" Erestor retorted, turning to face Elrond, "I am not sleeping and neither are you." Elrond chuckled. His storytelling efforts had yielded the expected results.

Later, when Elrond left for his rooms, Erestor tried to sleep, but he could not. He spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning as he re-experienced Glorfindel's kiss over and over. The nerve! Although Erestor tried hard, sleep arrived only with the first lights of dawn.

* * *

The next morning Erestor arrived late for breakfast. He pushed his food around on his plate, not actually eating it. As he yawned for the third time in that morning, Elrond raised his eyes from his own plate and smiled, "It seems my efforts to soothe you last night were not enough."

A blushing Lindir lowered his eyes, and Erestor shoot a malevolent glance towards Elrond, who laughed out loud. " Lindir is no child, are you, darling?"

Lindir's blush turned into a dark crimson shade but Glorfindel entered the room, sparing him the need to reply.

Elrond immediately rose from his chair and beckoned Lindir. "Come, young one. I need your assistance in my office."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows as they left, only to wince in pain a second later, "What was that all about?"

"Elrond seems to think I should take your offer," said Erestor.

"Talk about pillow talk!" Surprise and a mix of annoyance and amusement punctuated Glorfindel's exclamation.

Erestor felt his blood rushing to his head, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I am sorry." Glorfindel tried for his most contrite look and then opted for a change of subject. "So have you contemplated my offer?"

Erestor could not suppress another discreet yawn.

"Apparently not." Glorfindel answered with a rather conceited grin.

Erestor squinted his eyes in annoyance. "You know Glorfindel, if there is one thing about you I really cannot stand, it is that smugness of yours."

"I can be pretty humble. You just have to discover how to make me," said Glorfindel.

"Is that a challenge?" It amused Erestor to see that Glorfindel apparently thought he was so easily tricked into seduction.

"Would you like it to be one?" Glorfindel offered.

Erestor smiled and kept silent. Glorfindel would have to wait for his answer.

"Well?" Glorfindel's voice had a note of amusement mixed with something more.

Erestor decided to taunt him. " Tsk, tsk. You are so very impatient. Not a very good trait in bed, I should say."

"Ooh, but you must not judge my talents by a few hasty words." Now Glorfindel exhibited his smuggest grin. He knew this was the best way to make Erestor fume, but the answer was calmer than what he expected, sounding almost curious. "How should I judge them then?"

With a mysterious smile Glorfindel said, "That, I could only tell you in private, my love."

"Love?! You presume too much." Erestor raised his eyebrow. Glorfindel always flared that mix of exasperation and amusement in him.

"Nay, I merely hope," Glorfindel said.

"As I said, I will think about it." At that Erestor rose and left, having decided that this conversation had already lasted for too long.

As he arrived to the library, he heard the distinctive sound of Elrond's voice, soothing Lindir, who was still embarrassed. Erestor stood listening for an instant before he went on. There was tenderness in Elrond's voice, but also something else; something he had never heard when he himself was addressed.

A pang of regret hit him, but he knew he was being unfair. He and Elrond had grown accustomed to each other and shared a true deep friendship, but not that kind of love; they never had.

He worried about Lindir in a fatherly way, but if there was one elf in Imladris he trusted, that would be Elrond. He had long suspected that Elrond's feelings for Lindir had grown and many times he wondered about those languid looks Lindir gave to their Lord when he thought nobody was watching him. Maybe Elrond was right; now might be a good time to let go and try new paths in life. Though he did not expect much from Glorfindel, it would certainly be an interesting experience. At the fascinating thought of watching the most arrogant elf he had ever met begging and sighing beneath him, he could not stop himself from smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange. Standing in the middle of Glorfindel's room, Erestor did not quite know what to do. First times were always awkward, but this one created new superlatives. He had come there at the pretext of checking on Glorfindel's nose, which was a very lame excuse indeed, for both of them knew the true reason for his presence.

Glorfindel was chit-chatting and looking unnervingly relaxed, sitting on his couch. Well, this was his territory. The nose was still black and blue but it actually looked attractive and Erestor found himself wondering if it would hurt terribly if he kissed it.

He bit his lip. Not good, thinking these thoughts. Maybe the best was to leave now before they both made fools of themselves. Rather abruptly, he bid Glorfindel goodnight and walked to the door.

Looking surprised, Glorfindel immediately rose from his couch, and stepped in front of Erestor before he reached the door, grabbing his hand. "Why would you leave so soon, my friend. Are you afraid of something?" he asked, caressing Erestor's skin slowly with his thumb. "I will not pressure you into anything, you know that," he added.

That thumb sending sparks up Erestor's arm was rather disturbing. " Glorfindel, as always you overestimate yourself. I am not afraid of you and I have recently proved that I can deal with you perfectly." Jerking his hand from Glorfindel's grip, he turned to the door once more.

"Erestor. Please stay." At that, Glorfindel embraced Erestor from behind. A wave of desire rushed through Erestor's body, so intense it made him shudder.

Trying to look stolid, he yielded. "All right. But there is no need for physical persuasion."

Glorfindel led Erestor to the couch and invited him to sit, wordlessly handing him a glass of wine. Silence fell upon them and awkwardness seemed to grow with each passing minute. Each knew what the other wanted but both felt inhibited and neither made a move.

After a short eternity, Glorfindel tried to resume his relaxed chatting, but instead of words a strange squeak came out of his throat instead, reminding him of the time when his voice had changed, long ago. In fact that was what he felt like: an elfling on the verge of maturity.

He cleared his throat and tried once more. " Erestor, can I offer you anything else? Maybe some cake?"

"Oh, I did not know you had a sweet tooth." Glorfindel was indeed a full of surprises.

"Not exactly a sweet tooth, but I do like a sweet, occasionally. So... do you want some?"

"I am not sure." Erestor felt rather disappointed. He did not want any cake; he wanted to be kissed. "No. I think I will pass on that offer, thank you. I should go now." The urge of escaping that room before the night proved to be the uttermost disaster was suddenly overwhelming and he rose once more.

But at the same time Glorfindel rose, and swiftly moved to stand in Erestor's way. Their faces were so close, Erestor could see strands of Glorfindel's hair moving with his breath, while the feeling of unease grew by the second.

Glorfindel opened his mouth, but he did not speak. Hesitating for a second, he then kissed Erestor. It was a very tender kiss; very different from the previous one. Erestor felt something crumbling inside.

Too soon, Glorfindel drew back and looked away. "I am sorry. I had promised not to push you but..."

Erestor waited but the rest never came. "You were not pushing me Glorfindel. I liked the kiss," he said and then moved forward, kissing Glorfindel in turn. It was a different kiss, more like the first they had shared. He had no desire of rushing to deposit his heart in Glorfindel's hands. This person here in this room with him resembled his old acquaintance only little. Instead of arrogance there were traces of insecurity. Could this be the debauched elf he had known?

Taking the hint, Glorfindel too became more aggressive and explored Erestor's mouth deeper. Their hands had slipped from resting to holding each other's faces and then to roaming the length of their bodies, seeking refuge inside the other's clothes.

Glorfindel's hands wandered incessantly over Erestor's back, from his shoulders to his waistline, each time moving further down. He pressed Erestor's body against his own and both could feel how aroused the other was.

Erestor slipped his hand inside the front of Glorfindel's tunic. He had explored the hard pectorals and teasing his nipples and now had one finger trailing that line from Glorfindel's sternum to the rim of his leggings. They were too tight; he could not slide a hand in there without discomfort for both, so instead he chose to massage the bulge from the outside. Glorfindel gasped loudly into the kiss and they parted, each fidgeting around with his lacings, trying to free what was inside. Erestor finished first and tried to help Glorfindel. When he accomplished it, he fell to his knees and held Glorfindel's buttocks tightly as he traced a tortuous path with his tongue over his erection, teasing it from root to tip. Erestor felt him shudder and smiled. This was what he wanted: Glorfindel at his mercy. He could not resist casting a teasing look up, but the mighty Balrog slayer had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. He was swaying on his feet. This was going to be fun.

Erestor continued with his teasing for a while. When he finally took Glorfindel completely in his mouth, an image of Legolas seducing that poor man in the same manner crossed his mind. He could not repress a chuckle and the vibrations on the back of his throat immediately undid Glorfindel. His knees buckled and Erestor had to hold him, trying hard not to choke on Glorfindel's semen.

Still panting, Glorfindel fell to his knees in front of Erestor and averting his eyes in embarrassment, he licked his lips before speaking, "I am sorry, I did not mean to..."

Erestor coughed one more time and then chided, "What? Were you trying to kill me?"

Glorfindel moved to get Erestor his wine and apologised once more, "I am really sorry, I am."

" Glorfindel, you cannot take a joke." To Glorfindel's relief, Erestor was smirking. He sipped his wine and cleared his throat again, evidently preparing himself for some more teasing. "I thought you had a little more stamina. The rumours are apparently not very accurate, which is quite strange in Imladris."

"Stop taunting. I do not - I cannot explain this. I am sorry" Mortified and contrite, Glorfindel looked at the ground. He did not feel like telling Erestor why it had happened that way, how he had felt, how he had longed for that. It was too soon and he did not know how to react or if he could trust Erestor. His vast experience in the matters of sex did not help him now. This felt so different from his many trysts and he had long pined for it, but Erestor was so unpredictable.

And there it was again: one never knew what to expect from Erestor, who was now petting his hair and trying to cheer him up, speaking softly in his ear, "Do not look so forlorn; these things happen and it is actually a compliment of sorts." He turned Glorfindel's face to him. "Come, my friend, the night is young."

Erestor pulled Glorfindel from the floor and led him to the bed, after disentangling them from their leggings. Once on the bed, he took his tunic off and Glorfindel followed his example silently.

Glorfindel could see Erestor was still aroused, though not as much as before, and he wanted to redeem himself for his previous lack of ability and self-control. He worked hard to please Erestor. His hands never stopped, nor did his lips. There was so much to explore. Seeing his lover's flushed face made him feel euphoric. This was a dream coming true and he could hardly believe Erestor had given him not one but two chances. There might still be hope. As he returned to those luscious lips, he felt as if he was merging with him. Was it that way for Erestor with Elrond? Was it better? It did not seem to matter now.

He wanted to be inside Erestor and never leave. Would he let him? Glorfindel probed slowly; his fingers trailing little spirals down Erestor's back and diving carefully into that heat between his buttocks. Erestor moaned into their kiss and pressed closer, wedging a leg between his. Good... or not?

Erestor parted from the kiss and pushed Glorfindel onto his back. He muttered a laconic 'Later' as the sole answer to Glorfindel's questioning gaze and knelt between his legs, asking in a husky bedroom voice, "Do you have something...?"

"Yes, on the nightstand." They reached for it simultaneously and smiled with unconcealed laughter in their eyes at their mutual eagerness.

Glorfindel opened the small vial of oil and took a generous portion. He took great care in stroking Erestor with slow deliberate moves, watching his every reaction with delight. Then he spread his legs further and prepared himself.

Erestor watched in awe. Glorfindel really was a sight for sore eyes. Each and every one of his movements exuded sensuality, all clumsiness gone now. A very thin layer of sweat had formed on his brow and on his upper lip. Erestor found himself licking his own upper lip.

Staring into Erestor's eyes, Glorfindel stroke himself invitingly with that very devious hand of his. His legs were wrapped loosely around Erestor's hips and he rubbed slightly. An undesired thought formed in Erestor's mind, 'You shameless tease, I could fall in love with you.' He pushed that thought away; no, he could not and he would not, so instead he dove into that willing body, first nudging onto that heat, then pushing and plundering. Glorfindel moved in waves beneath him. It was maddening. He could feel him so hard, so hot against his own abdomen, almost scorching. It made him wish for some contorting abilities, so that he could take him in his mouth once more. Instead, he pushed deeper and deeper.

Glorfindel's moans were now outright loud. Erestor could distinguish the syllables of his name, distorted and interspersed with senseless sounds. 'Oh, Imladris will certainly have something to talk about in the morning,' he thought as a grin spread across his face. Those hands on his back and on his buttocks, never stopping, pulling him deeper and deeper; he felt wanted, loved. He buried his head in that mass of golden hair spread on the pillow and inhaled deeply as he made his final moves. For a moment he lay on top of Glorfindel, panting, inert, before rolling off.

Glorfindel was still hard. His body shone, covered as it was with a sheen of their mingled sweat. He turned to Erestor and rubbed himself on his hip, in a wordless question. Erestor kissed him deeply, carefully avoiding his nose, and then turned his back to him. Glorfindel immediately spooned closer. He still had some oil on his penis, but he was afraid it would not be enough. He reached for the nightstand over Erestor who caught his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "No need, my love. This is good enough." Glorfindel gulped and kissed Erestor's shoulder before letting his arm slide downwards and his hand trail on his buttocks.

He tried to be patient and prepare Erestor minimally, but his lover pushed back against him, soliciting, offering, until Glorfindel finally let go of caution. His movements were almost erratic and his breathing ragged. He did not last long.

Erestor had felt him shiver while he was moving inside him and somehow, it touched him deeply. He had not expected to feel this tenderness for Glorfindel, nor to receive it from him. He had supposed the sex to be fast and furious, some sort of continuation of their constant quarrelling. As slumber caught him in Glorfindel's arms, an unexpected feeling of happiness invaded him.

The next morning, Erestor awoke first. He felt a little disoriented before he realized he was in Glorfindel's room. He turned to find him sprawled on the bed, snoring lightly. The nose was now covered with yellowish and brownish patches. He felt a wave of affection towards his new lover. Glorfindel looked so vulnerable in his sleep, almost young.

This feeling was quickly replaced by one of slight apprehension. He rose from the bed and started searching for his clothes, trying to leave before Glorfindel awoke. He did not know how to react or what to expect now that these undesired feelings had been woven into their famed antagonism. Erestor recalled his words, 'Why not try something more, or some more nights, if it pleases you?' Did he want something more? And what did Glorfindel want? Strange, how some things never changed. He felt as insecure as an elfling and not much wiser. And what of Elrond in all of this? He suspected his lover's heart had found an owner, Lindir. Still, how would he deal with losing him, letting go, to use Elrond's words? This was all happening too fast.

Glorfindel woke up, stretched and yawned, and then turned to where Erestor had lain, only to find the place empty. He rubbed his eyes and finally opened them properly. Erestor stood in the middle of the room with his shoes in his hand, half-dressed.

"Leaving so soon, my love?" Another yawn followed as Glorfindel came slowly into awareness and sat up.

"Well, I would not exceed my welcome." Erestor wondered if he looked as embarrassed as he felt.

Suddenly feeling timid, Glorfindel rose from the bed. He pulled the sheet and rather clumsily rolled it around his waist. "What would make you think that?"

Erestor averted his gaze. "Well, I already gave you what you asked. We can now go our separate ways now, as you said."

"Is that what you want?" That question was wrong, Glorfindel knew it, but he was still groggy and before he realized it, it had slipped out. Erestor would feel trapped and forced to expose himself if the answer was 'yes' or to wound him in his vulnerability if he said 'no'. Despite their constant quarrelling, Glorfindel knew the latter would be as hard on Erestor as the former, for he was not one to hurt another coldly and deliberately. Nevertheless, he waited for the answer.

Erestor could not possibly respond to that question. Myriads of answers crossed his mind but none would do. He tried to recall his diplomacy lessons and find something uncompromising, but settled for the truth instead. "I am not sure of what I want." He dared to look at Glorfindel. "I would do this again, though."

Glorfindel smiled and sighed, not hiding his relief. He dropped the sheet and walked to Erestor, enfolding him in his arms. "I am glad, my love."

Erestor could feel Glorfindel's erection reawaken and chuckled. "All right then, but not now."

Glorfindel laughed and kissed him. "All right, but I can hardly wait for more." Almost in a whisper in Erestor's ear, he added, "For more of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond was waiting for Erestor in his office. When he arrived, Elrond sent Lindir on some obscure task and closed the door. They would have to deal with this sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner.

"Please sit, my friend." Erestor felt apprehensive, but obeyed and sat on the couch, slightly turned to face Elrond.

"So, how was it?" Elrond was actually smiling.

Erestor chewed on his lip, unsure of what to say. Would difficult questions never stop pouring on him this morning?

Elrond made it easier for him. "You know Imladris is a small place and people talk. Besides I went looking for you last night and did not find you. It was easy to put two and two together."

"Elrond... I know not what to say."

"Friend..." Affection and understanding dripped like honey of that simple word, "I will not tell you it does not hurt, but we both knew it was time to let go. Moreover, I was the one who told you to go along with it."

Erestor suddenly felt his eyes stinging. It was true. Still, he wished the parting did not hurt so much. Old loves were as difficult as new ones. He tried to focus on Elrond. "And you, Elrond? It is Lindir, is it not?"

"Aye. You are very perceptive. I wonder how the true nature of your feelings for Glorfindel eluded you for so long. Or his feelings for you, for that matter."

"You knew?" Erestor was still in surprise. For long Elrond had tormented him with jocose remarks about Glorfindel but he had never taken them to be serious.

"All of Imladris knew, Erestor. It was plain to see." Elrond nodded, wishing he could smile, but it was still too fresh and he was already stretching his strength.

"Will we still be friends then?" Hope and confusion mingled in Erestor's voice.

"We will. Friends who feel sometimes awkward in the presence of the other and remember the past through a golden haze... friends who love each other deeply and tenderly but still feel a pang of regret on occasion, though they know staying together would never have been the right choice." The note of regret and bitterness in the affectionate statement did not escape Erestor.

Both had found new love, eventually something more than what they had together. Why should it hurt? Elrond reached his hand out to Erestor's and squeezed it fondly. "Please, let us not talk about this anymore."

* * *

They worked in silence for all morning. Was it the familiar silence that had always been there or had something changed? Shortly after noon Glorfindel came around to have a quick lunch with them. It was not that unusual, but this day it felt awkward. Poor Lindir tried over and over to start a conversation but all he got were polite and very concise responses, as Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel were too absorbed in their thoughts.

Glorfindel could tell Elrond and Erestor had already talked about the previous night, but he was not sure of the outcome. All that silence...

If there was ever a bad time for dissension between them, it was now, with Mordor lurking at their gates. This could not, would not hold indefinitely. With with rather feeble attempts of friendly chatter, they parted. Glorfindel went to the barracks, and Erestor left the office heading to the kitchens to check on the supplies which, with all the visitors, he suspected to be running low.

When Lindir and Elrond were left alone the younger elf hesitated for a large while, but he finally gathered some courage as he could see that Elrond was not actually working. "My Lord Elrond, is something the matter?"

"No, Lindir, everything is fine, thank you." Elrond paused and stared out the window. "I am sorry. I inadvertently lied. It is the habit of trying to think everything is right, but it is not. Do not worry, though, it will be better. We need some time, that is all."

"Lord Elrond," Lindir rose from his chair and stood there hesitating.

Elrond raised his eyes and looked at him. "Yes, Lindir?"

"I do not mean to meddle, but..." Lindir wanted so much to offer some comfort. It was obvious that something had happened between Lord Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel. Maybe Erestor and Glorfindel had finally come together. They had not fought today, which was exceedingly odd. He felt disloyal to his benefactor because of his feelings for Lord Elrond, but at the same time he looked so lonely. Surely no one would blame him if he offered some friendship and nothing more. But why would Lord Elrond want his friendship anyway?

Regretting his words, he sat down again. "I am sorry." With his face burning from embarrassment over his own nerve, he buried his head in the record book in an attempt to make himself invisible.

Elrond suddenly felt tired and old. Too tired to pursue a youngster, too old to try and love. Leaning back in his chair he let out a heartfelt sigh and closed his eyes. He could hear Lindir moving, heading to his desk. Surely to offer him his help, as any loyal member of staff would. Maybe he had made a mistake by letting go of Erestor so easily. Oh, why could he not vanish from that chair at the snap of his fingers? Of course that would require the energy to snap them, would it not?

At that moment he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, that slowly began massaging that tension and weariness off. Amazing. Where had the young one learned to use his hands like that? He sighed again, now almost content.

Lindir could not believe his audacity. Now he was seriously overstepping his boundaries, but Elrond seemed to appreciate it. His eyes were still closed. Lindir lowered his head until his nose almost touched Elrond's hair, nearly unable to resist kissing it.

It was then that Erestor entered the room, and Lindir removed his hands from Elrond's shoulders as if he had burned himself. Elrond opened his eyes looking surprised. None of them spoke, but Erestor nodded slowly and let a smile full of understanding and joy for his friends spread over his face. Then he left without a word, discreetly closing the door.

Elrond reached back for one of the youngster's hands and Lindir stepped forward, placing himself by Elrond's side, waiting. Elrond raised Lindir's hand to his face and brushed the knuckles with his lips. He was aware that he should say something to the young one but nothing occurred. He was six thousand years old and still did not know what to say. 'This is love for you,' he thought not without irony. His thumb still massaged Lindir's knuckles. At least he was not pulling away. That would have hurt.

Lindir then decided he would risk all. He pulled Elrond's hand up and brushed it against his face, holding it with his other hand and uncurling those long fingers. He kissed Elrond's palm, pouring all the tenderness he felt in the kiss; the first loving kiss he had ever bestowed.

Elrond sighed once more, this time with relief and happiness, the sort that brought tears to one's eyes. Silky hair brushed his face as Lindir leaned in to give the second love kiss of his life.

* * *

Erestor was sitting in his room, trying to decide what he should do. Elrond was not coming, that was certain, and that thought alone hurt him. When he considered the possibility of being with Glorfindel, he felt a swarming in his stomach but, despite their talk in the morning, he was unsure about this change in their relationship. He stretched languidly and stared at the ceiling, thinking he probably should simply go to bed and read for a while.

He remained a bit longer sitting on his chair, though, waiting for something... maybe for the will to rise, maybe for someone to come along.

After some time there was knock on his door. He rose and opened it. It was Glorfindel. Relief coursed through his body as his new lover entered silently, seeming slightly unsure of himself. Glorfindel cleared his throat and said, "Good evening."

Erestor thought that such a laconic greeting was somewhat disappointing, but as he was about to reply in the same fashion, Glorfindel threw his arms around him and pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply.

Erestor managed to gasp for air between two kisses and turned so that Glorfindel was the one pressed against the wall. He drew enough breath to ask, "Is this the way you normally greet your lovers?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Is it inappropriate?"

Erestor's only answer was another deep, breathtaking kiss.

He was already fumbling with their clothes when Glorfindel asked him, "So, you have spoken with Elrond, have you not?"

Erestor dropped his hands and stepped back, averting his eyes. "Aye. Well, actually he spoke to me."

Glorfindel stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, encouraging him, "And..."

Suddenly Erestor felt drained. He slumped into Glorfindel's embrace and buried his face in his shoulder. He did not want to talk about that again today. He wanted to make love to Glorfindel and go to sleep immediately after, like a rock.

" Erestor?" Glorfindel tried to look at his lover's face.

Erestor sighed and mumbled into his lover's shoulder, "Elrond will be fine." He straightened and continued, "He is in love with someone else."

Glorfindel felt something stirring inside, spreading a dark shadow around. "I figured so. Is that why you are so miserable?"

Erestor looked up in surprise. "I am not miserable, Glorfindel. I am... confused." He realized that his answer would not suffice so he tried to explain further. " Lindir came by before dinner. He says he is in love with Elrond. He feels guilty for his feelings, the poor child."

"I had noticed it for some time now," said Glorfindel.

"Yes, it was a bit obvious. Elrond loves him too; that is a comfort. I saw them together, you know, in the study." Erestor averted his eyes as he spoke.

"I am sorry. That must have been painful," said Glorfindel, trying hard to ignore his own feelings and offer some comfort to Erestor.

"Actually it was not. It made me happy." Erestor smiled and looked straight into Glorfindel's eyes. "And you, are you happy?"

Glorfindel kissed him. "Aye, I am. However you could make me happier..."

"Is that so? And how would that be?" asked Erestor felling lighter as the dark clouds dispersed in his mind.

"Come to bed. I want to show you my famed Gondolin skills," Glorfindel purred in Erestor's ear.

Erestor laughed. "Oh, I have already have experienced those. Or rather, I tried to, considering that they were quick as lightening."

Glorfindel pouted and asked with fake indignation, "You are not planning rub that in my face forever, are you?"

Laughing, Erestor replied, "No, dear one, but I plan on rubbing a lot of other things and all over, if I might add."

"I will do the rubbing tonight, if you do not mind." Glorfindel took a few steps, leading Erestor towards the bed as he spoke.

"Oh, but I do mind." Erestor grinned. "You should let these things to those who know how to do them properly."

"Really Erestor," Glorfindel began to show his annoyance, "I have a couple of thing that I want to teach you..."

"Teach me!" Erestor could not suppress his indignation. "Oh, you are so begging for another nose break!"

" Erestor, do not dare coming close to my nose," Glorfindel warned as they reached the bed.

Erestor pushed Glorfindel onto the mattress and grinned as he lay atop of him. "Glorfindel... Shut up."

 

 _Finis_  
July 2004


End file.
